Conserve Wildlife Foundation of New Jersey
|extinction = |type = |status = |purpose = Wikipedia:Wildlife conservation |headquarters = |location = Trenton, Wikipedia:New Jersey |coords = |region_served = |membership = |language = |general = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |key_people = |main_organ = |parent_organization = |affiliations = |budget = |num_staff = |num_volunteers = |website = |remarks = |former name = }} --> :This organization article is based primarily on its own webpage; it could be Wikipedia:astroturf or anything The Conserve Wildlife Foundation of New Jersey (CWF) is a Wikipedia:non profit organization based in Trenton, Wikipedia:New Jersey and their work consists of protecting the endangered species of Wikipedia:wildlife that live, breed, and migrate through New Jersey. CWF is a part of the Wikipedia:Guidestar nonprofit database and provides the public with information about their organization. Conservation projects CWF has conservation projects throughout the state of New Jersey which include different endangered species. They assist in state wide projects such as updating New Jersey’s Threatened and Endangered Species list. Amphibian Crossing Project During the late winter and Spring months, CWF biologists and volunteers work to protect Spring breeding Wikipedia:amphibians like the Wikipedia:wood frog, Wikipedia:spotted salamander, Wikipedia:jefferson salamander, and Wikipedia:spring peeper during their migrations to Wikipedia:vernal pools where they breed. On rainy nights in the Spring, volunteers help amphibians with crossing hazardous roads at specific sites and they collect data on the numbers of amphibians and the species seen and they record traffic patterns as well. CWF works on six sites, which are spread out in three New Jersey counties. High traffic roads at these sites are closed down to be able to protect and move the amphibians to their breeding areas on the other side of the road. Bald Eagle Project CWF assists in managing New Jersey's population of bald eagles. CWF's biologists work on managing and reducing disturbance in eagle habitats. There is a live webcam called the Eaglecam that can be viewed from January to July that is placed above an bald eagle nest inside Duke Farms in Hillsborough, New Jersey. Bat Projects: Summer Bat Count Project CWF has a Summer Bat Count project were data is collected to understand of how NJ's bats are distributed, what conditions they choose for roosting, and how their populations may be changing over time. Acoustic Bat Monitoring Project CWF uses two AnaBat acoustic detectors to aid in bat research across the state of New Jersey. Indiana Bat Forestry Project CWF works with forest landowners to perform silviculture management practices to benefit Wikipedia:indiana bats. This bat species was added to New Jersey's endangered and threatened species list in 2012. White-Nose Syndrome Research Because of the decrease in bat populations caused by Wikipedia:white nose syndrome, the Wikipedia:US Fish and Wildlife Service and many states including New Jersey, have been studying bat colonies during the summer and winter months. They studying and learning about causes and consequences of the disease. Beach Nesting Bird Project CWF assists with the recovery of beach nesting bird species including Wikipedia:piping plovers, least terns, black skimmers, american oystercatchers and red knots . Beach management plans are implemented to decrease negative impacts on these birds. During the summer months, CWF biologists and volunteers keep track of the number of nesting birds and fence nesting areas to keep predators away. CWF biologists also collect data and band the shorebirds to track populations, predict their reproductive success and predict future threats against these birds. Bog Turtle Project CWF assists with the restoration and enhancement of Wikipedia:bog turtle habitats in New Jersey. Biologists visit bog turtle sites and evaluate their habitat's status. Bog turtle habitats are susceptible to dangerous side effects by invasive plants. Some methods used to control these problems are using wetland approved herbicides, and controlled grazing by farm animals. Calling Amphibian Monitoring Project CWF assesses the health and population status of New Jersey's Wikipedia:amphibians. CWF works on projects with the state of New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection. One of their collaborative projects was a study of an amphibian fungus called the Wikipedia:chytrid fungus, which has been harming amphibian populations around the world. Freshwater Invertebrates Project CWF surveys for freshwater invertebrates across the state of New Jersey and evaluates their population status. Grassland Project CWF works to manage and protect Wikipedia:grasslands areas. CWF provides farmers and land managers with the knowledge on good habitat management. Great Bay Terrapin Project Great Bay Boulevard in Little Egg Harbor, Ocean County, New Jersey is protected for Wikipedia:terrapins, which use the area as a nesting site. The area is surrounded with a fence that compasses 5,500 acres. In 2011, the fence was installed permanently with metal posts. International Shorebird Project CWF works with the International Wikipedia:Shorebird Team to monitor, research and recover species of shorebirds including the Wikipedia:red knot. This project starts from the Delaware Bayshore area to Florida, Texas and goes as far as Chile. CWF biologists also work to protect horseshoe crab populations in New Jersey because their eggs are a main food source for some of these migratory bird species. CWF assists the New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection with raising awareness in the community about shorebird conservation issues. Osprey Project CWF helps manage and protect the population of Wikipedia:ospreys in New Jersey. CWF staff and volunteers have put up over 100 opsrey platforms throughout New Jersey's coastal areas for them to nest on. After they have been put up,the nests are monitored as well. Conservation work began in the 1970's for Ospreys. In the past few years, CWF staff and volunteers band about 400 osprey chicks each year. Peregrine Project CWF helps monitor the Wikipedia:peregrine falcon population in New Jersey. Maintenance is performed on nest sites during the Winter and in the Spring, the nests are monitored for activity. A remote motion activated camera provides information to CWF's biologists such as nest success, age, site fidelity, and the turnover rate of the population. Peregrine falcons have nested on a building at 101 Hudson Street in Jersey City, New Jersey. A webcam called the Peregrine Cam is on the rooftop. CWF uses the cam to view the peregrines court, incubate, and raise their young. Seal Research and Conservation CWF works with the Wikipedia:Richard Stockton College of New Jersey to develop conservation plans for Wikipedia:seals in New Jersey. CWF's biologists protect winter colonies and haul-out areas used by seals. Haul-out areas offer seals a resting place and protection from predators. CWF's staff monitors the seals at the haul-out sites, collect data on abundance, habitat use, and disturbance. Habitat protection projects CWF protects various habitat areas throughout the state of New Jersey. A couple of the protected habitats are the Ballanger creek habitat enhancement project and Hillsborough parks diversity project. CWF assists the New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection with many habitat restoration projects. The goal of these projects is to increase the population of endangered species that live in the area. Educational programs Species on the Edge Art and Essay Contest CWF has a contest between 5th grade students in New Jersey were they draw an endangered animal and write a small essay about that animal. The best drawings are chosen and those children's pictures are recognized in a yearly calendar which CWF creates. Speakers Bureau Program This program offers organized groups a one hour PowerPoint presentation about New Jersey’s endangered wildlife species and how CWF works to protect them. Sedge Island Summer Field Experience CWF and the NJ Division of Fish & Wildlife have a two week summer field program for New Jersey students in grades 7-9 who are interested in exploring New Jersey’s salt marsh environment. References Category:Non-profit organizationsCategory:Non-profit organizations based in New JerseyCategory:Environmental organizations Category:Environmental organizations based in the United States